Le pays d'Oz
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Une troupe de saltimbanques avait laissé des traces en la belle vie d'Emerald. Leur particularité : leur cirque était composé de monstres.


****Rating :** **PG-13 **  
 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent originellement au folklore populaire, Lewis Carrol et Lyman Frank Baum. J'en livre ma propre réinterprétation.

* * *

Les affiches, détrempées par les récentes averses, se décollaient des murs où on les avait placardées à grands coups de pinceaux. Le temps en avait terni les couleurs. Ne demeuraient que les dorures des grands titres clamant les représentations. Frères siamois engoncés dans leur costume clownesque, Hercule aux airs de viking d'un autre temps, trapéziste aux bras arachnéens – monstres de foires dont les tenues, autrefois éclatantes, n'étaient plus que sépias. Les affiches dévoilaient leurs faciès dans toute leur crudité dont l'incongruité engrangeait de l'argent, rameutait la foule qui se pressait sur les bancs du cirque.

Sous le racloir d'un employé de la ville, les affiches se déchiraient, devenant lambeaux d'un rêve qui s'était éteint avant même que le chapiteau ne soit replié. Les affiches auraient beau disparaître des murs, le souvenir du cirque, lui, demeurerait. Aussi bien dans les esprits qu'au sein des ordures inondant les pavés – le papier gars des cornets de frites, les paillettes tombés des costumes, les souvenirs du public transformant le resplendissant en horreur.

Les gestes de l'homme étaient compulsifs, transformant ce simple geste de pur nettoyage en un combat personnel. Ses jointures blanchissaient tandis qu'il grattait, encore et encore, écornant la brique, lacérant les publicités. Un passant stoppa à proximité, un ouvrier comme on en voyait tant avec ses bretelles de cuir passées sur la chemise grisâtre. La cigarette, coincée entre les lèvres, exhalait sa fumée. L'ouvrier leva la tête, eut un hochement de tête appréciateur.

— Enfin ça y est sont partis ?  
— Bon débarras ouais. Voleur d' gosses et d' femmes, répondit l'employé d'une voix traînante.  
— Si c'est pas malheureux tout de même.  
— Méritent que l'asile et l'échafaud ces bestioles pas humaines.

Un silence de connivence se fit seulement brisé par le racloir continuant son office, inlassablement, déchirant les lettres du cirque qui s'épanouissaient sur une des affiches : Le Pays d'Oz.

* * *

La sueur sinuait le long de l'échine de Kanon tel un serpent alangui. Sa jambe glissée dans un cerceau, les muscles tendus, l'Indienne laissait son corps pendre dans le vide, la longue tresse oscillant telle une corde. Sans même un filin pour la retenir, ou un filet pour la réceptionner, Kanon se donnait aux yeux avides du public qui quêtait une faiblesse qui ne viendrait pas. Sa colonne vertébrale n'était plus qu'une courbe défiant les lois de la physique, proche du point d'implosion. Ses quadruples bras évoluaient dans les airs, abandonnant son corps à la seule force de sa jambe, brassant, entre leurs doigts, des guirlandes de voiles orientaux dont les piécettes tintaient à chaque mouvement de sa part. Elle était l'araignée manipulant sa soie miroitante, la déesse hindoue échappée de son temple pour divertir l'Occidental sous la toile du chapiteau.

En-dehors du Pays d'Oz Kanon était une monstruosité, une femme dont on éloignait les enfants pour ne pas qu'elle leur porta malheur, un être qu'on refusait d'approcher par crainte de quelque contagion. Sur scène, son incongruité devenait partie intégrante de son charme et de ses tours. Les spectateurs l'applaudissaient et se déplaçaient rien que pour voir si ses quatre bras étaient bel et bien réels. En retour, Kanon leur offrait son visage d'artiste – un paravent d'elle idéalisé.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, la trapéziste salua ses admirateurs d'une profonde révérence, la tresse venant fouler le sable. Gardant les yeux baissés, presque mi-clos, Kanon recula jusqu'aux coulisses laissant le champ libre au maître des lieux pour assurer la transition en ses atours de Monsieur Loyal. Loin du regard des spectateurs, Kanon put laisser choir son masque pour mieux se lover dans l'atmosphère obscure et surchauffée de l'envers de la scène. Avançant sur leurs pieds communs avec l'élégance d'une grotesque montgolfière nantie de pieds, les frères siamois Dee et Dum saluèrent leur comparse indienne. Leur costume semblait les engloutir dans une marée de tissus, leurs visages peinturlurés de frais sortant, avec difficulté, d'une fraise paraissant sortir des archives d'un historien.

— Qui est Dum ce soir ? demanda Kanon sur un ton badin.

Les frères s'entre-regardèrent, nez poudré du clown blanc et nez rouge rutilant de l'auguste se frôlant dans cette observation mutuelle. D'une même voix, en un écho resplendissant, ils répondirent à l'interrogation.

— Si je suis Dum, je ne suis pas Dee. Mais s'il n'est pas Dee, je ne suis pas Dum.

Kanon ne chercha pas même à démêler cette énigme habituée qu'elle était aux extravagances des siamois. Jamais ils n'avaient cherché à se distinguer l'un de l'autre se présentant comme un même ensemble. Parfois, Kanon s'était demandée si cela était un jeu anodin ou si, derrière cette apparente désinvolture, les frères avaient trouvé un moyen de rire de leur nature et de l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur les autres.

Leur nom résonnant sous la toile du chapiteau Dee et Dum s'extirpèrent des coulisses en cette démarche lourde qu'ils avaient pris soin d'adopter, donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient basculer et rouler jusqu'aux gradins. Leur entrée sur la lice fut accueillie à grands renforts d'éclats de rires – aussi bien amusés que profondément moqueurs. Tandis que leur représentation débutait, Oz revenait dans l'ombre auprès de Kanon, le chapeau haut-de-forme perdant de sa superbe dans ces ténèbres moites. Rien qu'à la mine qu'il affichait, l'artiste comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle connaissait l'homme depuis assez longtemps pour deviner ses pensées rien que par ses expressions comme un regard trop fuyant ou un pli au coin des lèvres. À cet instant il avait la mine des mauvaises nouvelles qu'on peine à annoncer.

Oz ôta son chapeau avant d'entrouvrir la bouche comme pour mieux énoncer les faits.

— Un des spectateurs veut te voir dans ta caravane. Il sera seul.

L'appréhension qui avait noué les entrailles de Kanon se résorba jusqu'à devenir un simple gargouillis. Ce n'était rien, rien d'autre que les visites multiples d'un curieux souhaitant approcher un des artistes au sein de l'intimité de sa loge. Cet homme n'était pas le premier à tenter telle avance, et ne serait probablement pas le dernier dont Kanon accepterait les entrevues. Sa monstruosité repoussait aussi bien qu'elle fascinait. De quoi, ajouté à son exotisme oriental, provoquer en des hommes repus d'unions platoniques avec leurs femmes, se résumant aux embrassades de rigueur pour assurer la lignée, des appétits jusqu'ici insoupçonnés. Néanmoins, aussi habituelles soient ces avances, cela n'empêchait nullement Oz d'en être gêné, les acceptant à demi-mots, refusant d'imposer son point de vue à ses employés ce dont Kanon lui en savait grès.

— Je le recevrais dans dix minutes, concéda Kanon après avoir rapidement calculé le temps qu'elle mettrait pour être présentable.  
— Tu sais que si jamais...  
— Je sais.

Le ton avait été bien plus rude qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette prévenance qu'émettait Oz, à son égard, elle l'appréciait autant qu'elle lui pesait. L'Indienne comprenait fort bien que Oz, aussi bien en tant que chef de la troupe qu'amant, puisse avoir des difficultés à accepter de telles entrevues. Ils avaient appris à se connaître au fil de ces années. Elle lui était redevable de l'avoir arraché du bordel pour lui donner une vie plus aventureuse, certes, mais plus libre. Mais, justement elle était libre – de ses choix, de ses fréquentations, d'user de son corps comme elle le souhaitait. Ces visites n'étaient là que pour ramener quelque argent supplémentaire dans l'escarcelle de la troupe. Tous deux le savaient très bien ce qui poussa Kanon à ravaler toute excuse. Oz la comprendrait, comme toujours. Ils avaient bien trop d'années en commun pour se torturer l'esprit à cause de quelques mots lancés abruptement à la figure.

— J'ai connu bien pire clientèle et tu le sais, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire entendu sachant trop bien ce que cela éveillerait dans l'esprit du meneur du cirque.

Kanon savoura la grimace qui tordit le visage du Monsieur Loyal devinant, rien qu'à son regard, les images qui glissaient dans son esprit, réminiscences du passé. Oz avait beau avoir enterré, durablement, cette part de son existence ce n'était nullement le cas de l'Indienne. Cela était ancré en elle, l'avait forgé. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de Oz déposant vingt baisers invisibles avant de s'enfuir, telle une brise.

* * *

Kanon déposa la somme récoltée sur la table du petit-déjeuner, les pièces s'éparpillant entre les bols de café et les tartines beurrées. Oz eut beau la percer de son regard clair, prunelles d'un vert étincelant, l'homme ne put qu'abdiquer face aux yeux de l'Indienne qui, eux, ne cillaient pas. Rassemblant les pièces entre ses doigts, Oz les enfouit dans les poches de son pantalon. Le reste de la troupe ne pipa mot. La cadette de la troupe, Gretel, osa même couvrir le flottement de malaise de ses mots discutant, à la volée, du premier sujet qui lui filtra pas l'esprit. Du haut de ses quinze ans révolus, elle semblait en avoir dix tant la privation de la faim et une vie rude au sein de la paysannerie allemande l'avait rongé. Son frère, son aîné de tout juste un an, ne pouvait guère se vanter d'une meilleure santé. Rejetons menacés d'être vendus par des parents n'ayant pas même les moyens de les nourrir, espérant tirer au moins un bénéfice, ils avaient fui la maisonnée au risque de finir leurs jours dans le caniveau. Le destin leur avait fait croiser la route du Pays d'Oz dont les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur un avenir meilleur, aussi inconstant soit-il avec ses voyages à travers le monde et le rejet d'une société ne les acceptant que le temps de quelques représentations.

Agitant ses lourdes tresses blondes, Gretel babilla.

— Vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles ? Parait qu'y a plein de disparus en ville en ce moment.

On pouvait sentir, rien que dans ses propos, toute la curiosité qui émanait de l'Allemande. L'enfant était curieuse, à n'en pas douter, de glaner la moindre information qu'on lui jetterait en pâture. Ses yeux brillaient par-dessus le bol de café sur lequel elle soufflait à petits coups, son coude cognant contre celui de son frère, plus taciturne, qui feignait d'être absorbé par l'état de sa tartine. Boucles, Scandinave dont la carrure et la force lui avaient valu de décrocher le rôle de Hercule, n'émit qu'un grognement guttural. Élevé par des ours selon la légende, enfant sauvage extirpé de sa forêt natale, l'homme ne savait pas même exprimer un seul mot distinct. Ivona laissa ses doigts de métal pianoter sur le rebord de la table hésitante à l'idée de répondre avant de sauter le pas, ne levant pas les yeux de sous son fichu dont le nœud fleurissait sous son menton.

— Oui, j'ai entendu... les gens en parler...  
— Toi aussi, s'exclama Gretel, ravie qu'on ait saisi la balle qu'elle avait lancé. Ça en cause de partout. Parait que ça concerne que les enfants et les femmes. C'est bizarre, non ? Vous croyez qu'y a un tueur ?

Le terme de « tueur » vibra d'une excitation non maîtrisée. Gretel s'en délectait comme de la vision prochaine du cadavre d'un animal sur le bas-côté avec la morbide fascination que l'on éprouve pour les dépouilles fraîchement abattues et les processions funèbres.

— J'es... J'espère pas, souffla Ivona rangeant ses mains de métal dans les replis de sa jupe. Ce serait... dangereux.  
— Le danger est partout, philosopha Gretel accompagnant ses propos d'un haussement d'épaules. Moi je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait de ces gens. Il les mange après les avoir engraissé ? Si ça se trouve, il les enlève pour les amener loin d'ici ou...

Le tintement de la cuillère contre le bol résonna tel un carillon coupant court aux élucubrations de l'Allemande. Le regard de Oz glissa sur chacun des convives flanquant la longue table de bois jusqu'à ce que les nez plongent dans les bols ou les yeux dans l'observation assidue d'un pot de marmelade. Sa voix se fit entendre, haute et claire, dénuée même d'une moindre once de colère.

— On raconte bien des histoires dans toutes les villes que nous avons traversé. Emerald a beau être une cité flottant dans les airs, elle n'échappe pas à cette longue tradition. Mais les commérages ne doivent pas nous éloigner de notre objectif : amuser notre public. Et je ne veux pas de sombres histoires d'enlèvements ou de meurtres autour de cette table. Cela rend la nourriture immangeable.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gretel, la seule à ne pas avoir bougé se contentant de mâchonner, pensivement, sa tartine.

— Ai-je été claire, jeune fille ?

Gretel avala sa bouchée avant de rétorquer.

— Très clair.

Le sujet fut enterré et les conversations reprirent sur des sujets plus prosaïques comme le projet d'une promenade au sein du parc de la ville de Emerald, chacun y allant de sa proposition concernant l'heure idéale pour une telle activité. Kanon écoutait la conversation à demi, n'y songeant pas même à y participer. Il ne suffit que d'un regard échangé avec Oz pour comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Si ces histoires d'enlèvement continuaient à se propager, cela pourrait leur porter préjudice.

* * *

Abraham Bartel ressortit de la roulotte aussi repu qu'après un bon repas. Sous l'éclairage diffus répandu par les réverbères, la cité de Emerald se révélait encore plus belle que le jour, femme dévoilant ses atours cachés au promeneur nocturne. Emerald avec son architecture reprenant les codes de l'Art Nouveau et sa nature unique de ville volante représentait un havre de paix pour ce banquier dont le commerce n'avait cessé de prospérer depuis son établissement en ces lieux. Bourgeois encroûté dans son quotidien, ses journées se découpaient entre mener l'entreprise d'une main de fer et veiller sur un ménage nanti d'une épouse docile et d'enfants bien éduqués. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du cirque dont le chapiteau, renfermant plus d'un mystère, agrémenta son quotidien de sorties familiales menées, à l'origine par pur devoir paternel, pour devenir des moments de félicité auprès desquelles il courrait. Lui qui n'avait vu, de plus intime chez son épouse, que ses chevilles graciles lors de leur nuit de noces avait découvert, dans la moiteur surchauffée par les corps suants du public, les courbes d'une femme à la peau burinée par le soleil et dont le costume de scène dévoilait autant que celui d'une prostituée. Il n'avait plus aperçu de telles beautés pécheresses depuis sa dernière visite auprès des belles-de-nuit.

Depuis, inlassablement, Abraham allait se repaître, auprès de la trapéziste, de ses appas admirant, sans pour autant masquer sa fascination, ses quadruples bras, la jointure des os dans le dos qui permettait à cet assemblage de se mouvoir aussi bien que deux bras. Il n'y avait que cette créature (pouvait-on la définir comme femme, cette dénommée Kanon ?) pour lui laisser, imprimé dans la chair, l'arrière-goût de pêché originel, celui qu'aucune fille de maison close n'avait su lui accorder. Devenu Adam soumis à Eve et ses désirs, Abraham s'était enfermé au sein d'un cercle qu'il était seul à pouvoir briser par sa volonté – ou par le départ de la troupe. Quand le pays d'Oz quitterait la cité, le charme serait rompu. Abraham redeviendrait le bourgeois empâté qu'il avait toujours été reprenant sa place au sein d'un quotidien étriqué. Tout ceci n'aurait été qu'une aventure, un souvenir qu'il chérirait dans sa vieillesse glorifiée par le parfum de la nostalgie.

L'odeur de l'Indienne ancré à son corps – elle embaumait sa roulotte d'encens – Abraham Bartel regagna sa demeure, avançant dans les ruelles éclairées d'un pas chaloupé, se retenant de fredonner un air qu'il avait en tête. Avec des gestes trahissant l'habitude, avançant sur la pointe des pieds après avoir ôté ses souliers pour enlever jusqu'au bruit mat des semelles sur le parquet, n'allumant pas même une bougie, il rejoignit la chambre parentale. Ses mains ne trouvèrent qu'un lit aussi vide et glacé qu'un cercueil. De la chambre des enfants émana la même impression : l'immense vide laissé par l'absence des occupants qui avaient déserté les lieux depuis des heures. Lui qui était entré dans la maison par la porte de service afin de n'éveiller personne, de se glisser tel une ombre, hurla et sonne le branle-bas de combat allant jusqu'à frapper aux portes des quartiers des domestiques.

Pendant que ces derniers s'extirpaient de leurs couches en toute hâte, Abraham s'interrogeait. Son épouse aurait-elle fini par prendre ombrage des visites qu'il menait au cirque, elle qui ne s'était jamais offusquée de ses frasques auprès des prostituées ? Cette femme avait-elle était celle de trop ? Non, aussi outragée dans sa chair qu'elle soit, Helga Bartel lui aurait laissé une lettre, une explication. Elle n'aurait pas disparu ainsi. Surtout en laissant l'intégralité de ses biens constata-t-il en vérifiant la penderie de son épouse et la coiffeuse toujours encombrée de ses produits de beauté.

Aux domestiques alignés dans le hall comme des soldats pour la revue, il laissa éclater son incompréhension. Lui, maître des lieux, perdait le contrôle – chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Un silence se fit après le tumulte que sa voix venait de soulever, les visages demeurant penchés tandis que le majordome osait répondre, lui seul pouvant faire front à cette vague d'imprécations.

— Madame étant partie avec Monsieur au cirque avec les enfants, nous pensions que Madame et les enfants étaient restés en compagnie de Monsieur. À une soirée, peut-être.  
— Comment cela, ils ne sont pas rentrés ?  
— Non Monsieur, nous pouvons le certifier.

Toute l'assemblée de secouer la tête pour mieux appuyer les propos du majordome. La logique des faits échappait à Abraham. Il avait quitté son épouse et leur progéniture comme il l'avait toujours fait prétextant le besoin de se concentrer sur quelque affaire ou aller discuter avec un de ses associés, des événements importants qui le pousseraient à rentrer fort tard. Il avait beau se remémorer la soirée, à aucun moment Helga n'avait différé de d'habitude acceptant ses propos sans même le questionner davantage.

La réponse lui vint dans une épiphanie, un éclair d'incompréhension qui l'aveugla quelques secondes, le fit vaciller sous les regards perplexes et inquiets de la domesticité. Quelqu'un hurla d'aller quérir les sels que, déjà, Abraham se sentait chuter – aussi bien de corps que d'esprit. Une chaise fut tirée, sa lourde carcasse jetée dessus plus que posée. Des mains prirent son pouls, tendirent des sels qu'il respira avec un sifflement aigu sourdant de sa gorge. Dans les replis de ses souvenirs, telle une araignée observant depuis sa toile, Kanon souriait. Sa voix l'emplit de toute sa suavité de charmeuse de serpent, des mots qu'il avait pris pour un jeu mais qui révélaient, en cet instant, toute leur sourde cruauté. « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi lorsque la troupe partira ? Voyager sur les routes te fera le plus grand bien et t'ouvrira de nouvelles perspectives. Si ce sont ta femme et tes enfants qui t'en empêchent, le problème peut s'arranger. _Je_ peux m'en charger. » Les doigts d'Abraham saisirent son front, les ongles égratignant la chair se punissant des mots qu'il avait soufflé à cette créature un de ces soirs où elle avait répété cette possibilité. C'était le vin, la faute de ce maudit alcool dont elle l'abreuvait, pas la sienne, _non_! « Si tu as le pouvoir de me libérer de mes obligations, fais donc. »

Abraham se plia en deux, ses entrailles boursouflés par une nausée aussi grandissante qu'écœurante. Il lui semblait que la trapéziste avait élu domicile en lui et remontait, depuis les tréfonds de sa carcasse, riant de ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. Ses mains arrachèrent ses vêtements, écorchèrent sa chair tentant d'extirper la souillure qui le maculait. Cette Indienne l'avait couverte de ses baisers, de la chaleur de son corps pour mieux le faire sien. Autour de lui ses serviteurs partirent quérir un médecin, décontenancés devant le comportement de leur maître. Lui gisait désormais à terre, les yeux roulant sous ses paupières mi-closes.

— Sorcière... Catin de Babylone ! hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant sous la voûte du hall.

Kanon avait réalisé son souhait, qu'il l'ait émis sous l'effet du vin n'avait eu aucune espèce d'importance. Désormais il était libre débarrassée des charges qui lui pesaient en tant que père de famille. Elle lui avait fait payer le prix du pêché qu'il avait savouré à ses côtés.

* * *

L'émerveillement n'était plus. L'argent se réduisait que ce soit celui gagné par les représentations que par les réceptions de Kanon. Les rumeurs sur les disparations n'avaient cessé de gonfler jusqu'à éclater en imprécations. Toute la troupe s'en souvenait encore, la scène étant encore fraîche dans les esprits. L'homme s'était levé au sein du public hurlant toute sa rage, sautant en bas dans la lice alors que Kanon faisait son entrée. Sans le secours de Boucles, la femme aurait risqué bien plus que quelques contusions et l'empreinte d'une gifle sur sa joue. « Rends-les moi ! » avait hurlé le visiteur en agitant les poings tandis que Boucles l'éloignait dans ses bras puissants. « Ma femme, mes enfants... Rends-les moi catin ! Tu me les as pris, tous pris ! » Les hurlements s'étaient éteints dans un sanglot. Un murmure gonfla au sein de l'assemblée du public qui, un par un, se mit à quitter le chapiteau.

Depuis ce jour-là, le public se fit plus clairsemé. Les disparus s'étreignaient, visages anonymes pour la troupe qui n'y voyaient que des femmes et des enfants sans lien avec eux. Quand le cirque ouvrait ses portes, ce n'était plus pour accueillir que des hommes qui, juchés dans les gradins, observaient les artistes d'un œil critique. Ils les décortiquaient cherchant, parmi eux, qui était l'instigateur de ces enlèvements, qui était celui qui déchirait des familles, épurait Emerald pour n'en laisser que les hommes. Qu'ils soient bourgeois, ouvriers ou employés tous avaient l'intime conviction que le cœur du problème résidait en cette foire de monstres. Ils n'étaient guère humains après tout. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Allez donc savoir ce qu'ils pensaient dans leurs caboches d'êtres cabossés. Sans même se cacher, les hommes échangeaient leurs théories et hypothèses soufflant que, toutes les victimes, avaient approché, un jour, le cirque. N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? La toile du chapiteau s'imprégnait de l'odeur des cigarettes que ce public consommait que les hommes ne prenaient plus la peine d'éteindre, rassemblés entre eux.

Le cirque ne bougeant pas et voyant, en cette impudence, un pied de nez à leur encontre, les hommes se mirent à lancer des ordures sur les artistes – mégots à peine éteints, nourriture dont la date de consommation avait largement expiré, immondices dont on taisait le nom. Kanon, la première, refusa de batte brèche. La troupe, d'un avis unanime, préféra continuer, faire front et ne pas donner satisfaction à ces gens de rire de leur fuite éperdue. Aucun d'eux n'était l'auteur de ces rapts. Lorsque la première roulotte fut fouillée, ses biens jetés sur la voie publique, le chapiteau ne bougea pas. Boucles fut assigné à la sécurité des quartiers de la troupe et des mesures furent prises pour assurer celle de chaque membre. Tous étaient persuadés que les habitants finiraient par se lasser et que les affaires de Emerald se régleraient d'eux-même, sans leurs secours. Ils n'étaient que des enfants de la bohème, des oiseaux migrateurs qui partiraient quand bon leur semblerait – au mépris de la pensée des sédentaires.

* * *

La nouvelle fut portée par la voix gracile de Ivona tandis qu'à l'ombre des coulisses Oz comptabilisait la recette du jour – plus maigre que jamais. D'une voix tordue par l'appréhension, elle souffla que Dee et Dum étaient introuvables. En temps normal l'inquiétude n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais pas en ces temps troubles où on exigeait que les membres de la troupe se déplacent deux par deux et que, avant même la tombée de la nuit, chacun s'enferma dans sa roulotte. Kanon vit les yeux de Oz s'assombrir – tout comme elle, il craignait déjà le pire. Les hommes, poussés dans leurs retranchements, gagnés par la rage, pouvaient se laisser aller à d'ignobles atrocités envers leurs semblables. Le résultat était encore bien pis envers des êtres qu'ils considéraient inférieurs à eux. Oz laissa tomber son chapeau haut-de-forme et son veston pour mieux remonter les manches de sa chemise. Il parla d'un débit rapide mais d'une voix limpide, glaciale d'une rage soutenue – celle d'un père craignant pour la vie de ses protégés.

— Nous allons tous patrouilles. Nous devons les retrouver avant... (Sa voix se suspendit, refusant de proférer l'horreur) José tu m'accompagnes. Boucles, je te laisse mener tes recherches de ton côté – un comme toi vaut deux comme nous. Kanon tu...

La tenture du chapiteau fut soulevée suspendant, net, paroles et gestes. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Gretel dont la petite silhouette venait de surgir espérant quérir d'elle une bonne nouvelle, éteindre la peur qui avait étreint tous les cœurs. Les joues rougies par sa course, le nez et les yeux prêts à déborder d'un afflux de fluides, l'Allemande laissa éclater sa terreur.

— Hansel n'est plus là ! Il a dit voir Dee et Dum et... et... depuis...

Les larmes bloquaient la gorge de Gretel, étouffaient les mots qui tentaient de s'en extirper. Les bras de Kanon l'engloutirent au sein de son étreinte, entrelacs de chair douce et d'encens entêtant. La voix troublée par les spasmes qui la secouaient toute entière, la fillette s'efforça de parler malgré la douleur. Son frère était parti passer du temps avec les frères siamois comme il en avait pris l'habitude apprenant, auprès de ses aînés, un peu de leur art du comique. Mais ce soir, en allant auprès du quartier des frères, Gretel avait remarqué leur absence la plus complète ainsi que celle de Hansel, et ce même après avoir fouillé l'entièreté du campement.  
Les confidences de Gretel ajoutèrent de l'huile sur un feu déjà lourdement nourri. Boucles fit jouer ses muscles en émettant ses sempiternels grognements. Aussi inintelligibles soient-ils, ils témoignaient d'une fureur muette que le Hercule tâchait de canaliser mais qu'il ne retiendrait guère si malheur il était advenu à ses compagnons.

— Je pars en quête de Hansel avec Gretel, annonça Kanon d'une voix impérieuse.

Le temps leur était compté. S leurs compagnons étaient en mauvaise posture, il fallait agir promptement pour éviter le pis. Oz acquiesça d'un mouvement bref. Le laissant former les dernières équipes d'investigation, l'Indienne mena Gretel par les mains allant quêter, dans les roulottes, de quoi se défendre – de maigres couteaux de cuisines et bouts de bois qui exploseraient en copeaux mais qui, au moins, leur donnaient la sensation d'être armées. Au moins auraient-elles de quoi se défendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

* * *

Hansel avait déjà vu du sang. Il en avait humé la fragrance grisante lorsque son père ramenait une viande prélevée par braconnage que sa mère préparait dans leur cuisine étroite. Il l'avait vu aussi auprès des cadavres d'animaux sur le bord des routes heurtés par les automobiles rugissantes. Mais jamais le sang ne lui avait paru aussi éclatant que ce soir-là, gorgeant les pavés de la rue où, assis à même le sol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Figé tel une biche prise dans les phares d'un train, Hansel assistait aux derniers instants des frères siamois.

Ils avaient pourtant courus comme jamais, le souffle de leurs poursuivants leur chatouillant la nuque. Le travail à l'usine avait forgé le corps de ces derniers leur octroyant des capacités proche des machines dont ils étaient les rivaux ancestraux. Hansel pouvait voir toute leur force déployée, leurs coups pleuvant sur une carcasse qui ne répondait même plus. Les hommes n'avaient eu aucun regard pour le garçon, attrapant Dee et Dum à bras-le-corps tandis que les frères faisaient rempart de leurs corps grotesque comme maigre barrière de protection pour protéger Hansel. Des siamois ne restait cette charpente de chair et d'os sur laquelle s'acharnaient les hommes leurs poings faisant sourdre le sang en de grandes giclées qui dessinaient des étoiles sur les murs. L'une d'elles éclaboussa Hansel de bas en haut en une guirlande écarlate. L'écho des coups résonnaient dans le crâne de l'enfant.

Dee et Dum étaient déjà morts lorsque la scène prit fin, un des bourreau appliquant un ultime coup de pied en guise d'épitaphe. Ils n'avaient pas même émis un dernier râle ou, alors, avait-il été étouffé par le fracas de leur mise à mort ponctué des hurlements de leurs meurtriers. Lorsque ces derniers s'écartèrent, les yeux de Hansel croisèrent ceux des frères – prunelles de poisson mort n'émettant plus aucune lueur, ancrés en une bouillie infâme d'os, de chair et de sang.

— Feront plus de mal, grogna un homme en crachant un jet de salive qui fila, droit, sur le cadavre.

La présence de Hansel sauta, alors, aux yeux des habitants. Des mains se tendirent à sa rencontre pour l'aider à se lever accompagnés de voix bourrus mais volontairement complaisantes. Le garçon les ignora toutes, esquivant en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il n'y avait d'yeux que pour ceux qui avaient été ses amis mais, surtout, une partie de sa nouvelle famille – la seule qui comptait en définitive. Les regards des hommes le piquaient tels des aiguilles mais il n'en eut cure, s'agenouillant auprès des siamois. Posément, sentant que c'était là un geste nécessaire, Hansel abaissa leurs paupières et croisa leurs mains tuméfiées sur un semblant de torse.

Il sentit leurs souffles sur sa nuque, devina vaguement, du coin de l'œil, les armes pendants au bout de leurs bras. Le garçon ne chercha pas à fuir – il savait qu'il n'en aurait ni la force, ni le temps. Il avait déjà perdu avant même de commencer la partie. Ces hommes n'avaient rien d'humain – leur absence de compassion, leur rage ne les autorisaient pas à pardonner. Hansel était devenu aussi coupable que les autres membres du cirque dès l'instant où il avait accordé un dernier geste de commisération aux frères.

Une fleur de douleur naquit dans sa nuque le sonnant. Hansel sentit le pavé froid contre sa joue avant même que les coups ne se mirent à marteler son corps. Ses cris furent étouffés par ses dents serrés.

— C'est pour ton bien qu'on t' fait ça, hurla un de ses meurtriers.

Sa conviction était si intense qu'Hansel en aurait ri – s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

* * *

Le spectacle ne s'arrête jamais, il doit continuer. Toutefois, pour cela, ses fervents adeptes et pratiquants durent modifier leur scène. Le pays d'Oz plia bagages promptement après avoir récupéré les corps de ses camarades, laissés à même le pavé tels de vulgaires chiens écrasés. Kanon avait du déployer des trésors de diplomatie et de tendresse pour arracher Gretel du cadavre de son frère. Renfermée au sein de sa roulotte, l'Allemande était demeurée bouche close collant son faciès contre la vitre pour mieux observer leur départ. Dehors ils étaient nombreux à les observer partir, les hommes veillant d'un lourd regard à ce qu'aucune roulotte n'ait la moindre hésitation. La ville toute entière les rejetait et trois morts étaient déjà un bien lourd tribut payé pour avoir oser résister. Ironie du sort, la ville avait même veillé à leur payer le voyage en navire volant pour les mener jusqu'aux terres américaines, loin de la cité volante. Ils n'étaient plus les bienvenues en cette cité et ne le seraient jamais plus.

Gretel fut la seule à demeurer sur le pont, face à la ville, lorsque le départ fut annoncée. Ses lourdes tresses pendants sur ses épaules, elle s'imprégnait de Emerald et de la dernière image qu'elle emportait d'elle. Lorsque Kanon vint près d'elle pour lui offrir une présence rassurante, l'Allemande lâcha les mots qui lui pesaient sur le cœur.

— Ce sont eux les monstres. Pas nous.

Les bras de Kanon accueillirent son corps éreinté d'enfant détruite par les horreurs des adultes. L'Indienne ne dit mot – ses paroles auraient été superflues. Ce qu'elle souhaitait lui était inaccessible, à savoir connaître le responsable de ces enlèvements et, par extension, le responsable de la tragédie qui les avait brisés en cette ville rongée par les turpitudes humaines.


End file.
